Rape
by silverdust-and-sugarquills
Summary: Shameless KakaSaku smut, because every hardcore kakasaku writer has to have some


**101 Nights – Sakura and Kakashi**

One – Rape

Rated: MA

((start))

Kakashi slammed her up against the wall. He pressed her there with his weight, her breasts squeezed up against his chest deliciously. Sakura's nipples tightened sweetly in anticipation.

"Gawd, you slut, there's no use in struggling against me. I'm having you today bitch." Kakashi ground out in that sexy, hard, gravelly voice of his.

He pressed his lips tightly unto hers, his tongue barging into her mouth and plundering her sweetness. Sakura moaned. Kakashi could see her tight rosebud nipples were erect beneath the flimsy blouse she was wearing.

Kakashi dragged her unto the bed and handcuffed both of her hands to the bedpost. He used a spreader bar to spread her legs.

"What are you doing? Stop, let me go!" Sakura squealed and squirmed under Kakashi. Kakashi's penis twitched in arousal. He swallowed hard.

"Shut up bitch!" Kakashi's hands closed upon her two breasts and squeezed hard. Sakura moaned and arched off the bed. Kakashi squeezed again and again till both breasts were swollen. He then took up her distended nipples between his thumb and forefinger and tweaked them mercilessly.

"Ahhh… Don't touch me. Oh, nghhhh."

"I know you're enjoying it, don't deny it." Kakashi whispered hotly into her ear. He tore her blouse from her body to reveal a sexy black bra and two fleshy mounds that were near spilling out of them. He then undid the zipper of her pants and pulled them off her complete with her panties.

He put two fingers to her wet swollen sex and rubbed. His other hand undid the bra clasp confining her tits.

"Gawd, you're so wet already, ready for me to fuck you bitch."

The bra clasp sprung open and her tits spilled out. Kakashi lowered his head unto her breasts and took one mound into his mouth while fondling the nipple of the other in his hand. He sucked at her breast like a baby suckling his mother. He let her breast go in and out of his mouth, in and out. He swirled his tongue around her nipples. He bit down hard. Sakura let out a scream.

"Ahhh! Stop! Please! Nghhh…" Without anything to hold onto she writhed underneath him uncontrollably. Kakashi switched breasts. He sucked on her other breast. He sucked and sucked. He was like a hungry baby trying to force the milk from her breasts. He allowed her breast to escape from her mouth with her nipples still inside, then he bit down again. His other hand was trailing the saliva on her other breast around.

Then he let go with a popping sound and traveled down her body. He came to her sex and started massaging it with his hand. He brushed along her clit, up and down, till her eyes were rolling into her sockets. She couldn't close her legs.

Then he dipped two digits into her tight wet hole. She gasped. He pummeled the two digits in and out, in and out.

"God, you're so wet bitch."

"Ohhh… nghhhh… nggggh…"

Then he took off his pants to reveal his engorged cock. Sakura gasped.

"No, stop, no!"

"Shut up, slut! Tonight you're mine." He teased his cock up and down her slit and on her clit. Sakura moaned at the delicious friction it made. Then with one push he penetrated her. He slid in and out at an alarmingly fast pace. He did it with such gusto that Sakura's whole body heaved in time with him.

"Ahhhh… Ohhh.. ngh… oh… oh… AHHH!" Sakura screamed.

Kakashi went in and out of her continually. Pressure started building up in his cock. Her inner walls convulsed around him. Then a blinding orgasm hit them both.

"AHHHHH!" Sakura screamed, while Kakashi grunted.

Sakura was exhausted by the activity. She lay on the mattress with slick skin, engorged tits and a dripping cunt.

"It's not over yet, bitch."

Kakashi was getting hard again. He fondled his cock as he pushed Sakura into a kowtow position with her ass up in the air. He slapped her ass again and again. His hands left red print marks on her skin.

"You slut! Bitch! Whore! You're mine!" He slapped her again and again with one hand, while his other hand reached to her breasts and began kneading them. He rolled her breasts round and round, and tweaked her nipples.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Ohhhh!"

Kakashi pressed his cock against her butt. Sakura tried to squirm to let his cock penetrate her. But he would not let her. He kept on slapping her and tweaking her nipples.

"Is this what you want bitch?" He asked

Sakura whimpered and nodded.

He pressed his finger on her clit and then entered her from behind. He thrust in and out of her. The sound of skin slapping against skin was heard. His pace was so rough and hard that Sakura's tits jiggled in the front.

"Ahhh… oh.. oh… oh.. nghhh…" Sakura moaned

Kakashi hit a spot deep inside her and she came all over his cock. Kakashi nearly came too, but he continued thrusting into her swollen cunt. Just as we was going to cum he retreated out and flipped her over. He came all over her breasts and nipples and face.

He lay down exhausted.

"That was a good rape imitation." Sakura mumbled

"Yeah, it was." Kakashi agreed. "For that Sakura, next time you will be acting out my favorite nurse scene in Icha Icha."

Sakura scoffed. She tried to rotate to a more comfortable position. That was when the handcuffs and spreader bar made themselves known.

"Hey! Kakashi! Uncuff me!"

She was answered by soft snoring.

((finale))


End file.
